warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
You and Me
Episode One, Season Two, of Spy Torture. Enjoy <3 This episode is dedicated to Arti, who has been the best admin ever, and the kindest frined I've ever had <3 Even when you go, I'll never forget you, and there is another episode to come that shall be dedicated to you, my dear <3 (click this) You and Me Shard of Ice didn't hesitate as she stood up, knowing that those were the last patrols for awhile. She and Beechleap quickly headed back to Ananta's post, knowing that he would need help. Pounding across the forest floor, Shard of Ice worried for Roanfur. If Snarl knew what they were doing, then he would kill Roanfur for sure. Shard of Ice prayed to the stars that they would not kill her. Beechleap panted. "Do you think that the battle will be bad?" Shard of Ice grimaced, "I don't know. I can count on Ananta's skill, but even he cannot defeat three factions of the Spy Army. And I assume they are the best three considering the fact that they are after us." The sandy she-cat smiled, her face still alight with hope. "There's always a way out of a fight. If it got bad, Ananta would have sent for help." "Chances are, he's already asked Rush to come down to help him. With us there, we should be able to drive off the three factions." Shard of Ice noted. They reached the battlefield in no time. There were screeching cats rolling all over the place, and different colors of pelts were littered across the battlefield. Shard of Ice jumped into the battle, taking on Moon that Glows on Water. The pale she-cat bared her teeth at me, obviously not interested in fighting me. "You, Shard of Ice, has caused a lot of trouble for the Spy Army. Half of our factions are wasted on searching on you worthless rags, and yet you are still resisting!" "Not like you can defeat us." Shard pointed out. Moon laughed. "Not as one, but we can defeat you when you are separated." Shard didn't like the sound of that. She tackled the pale she-cat, snarling as Moon sliced her claws across Shard's flank. Hissing in pain, Shard of Ice brought her claws down on Moon's neck, leaving a deep wound. Moon batted Shard away faintly, then turned and ran off into the forest. Coward! Shard thought as she turned to face another opponent. Leaf that Changes Color was suddenly in front of her. "What happened to Moon that Glows on Water?" She hissed. "She ran off." Shard mewed, telling the truth. Leaf snarled. "You're Snarl's most hated cat. Which makes you my enemy." Shard breathed in slowly, knowing she was facing the feared daughter of the Tribe leader. Standing her ground, Shard didn't back up as Leaf lunged for her. Batting her aside with a quick swipe, Shard flipped the silver tabby over, forcing Leaf to land on her back. With her claws piercing her belly, Leaf had no choice but to call a surrender. "Everyone stop fighting!" She called out, gritting her teeth. Shard smirked as the whole battlefield froze, hearing the Spy Army's daughter speak. "Everyone in the Spy Army, retreat." They hesitantly backed away, and the Rebellion triumphantly stood their ground as they watched the three factions back off. Shard leaned closer to Leaf that Changes Color. "Tell all three of those factions to stay back, and not to return to camp. Don't you even dare try to return to camp, we'll be watching, and waiting." Leaf only glared defiantly back at Shard of Ice, then flicked her tail at the three factions. "We stay here for tonight." The factions only stared back at her, then Glow of the Shimmering Sun brought her faction and Moon's faction forward to sit behind Leaf. Leaf's faction hesitated, but then they came forward too. Leaf hissed softly as Shard let her go, and she stumbled back, glaring at Shard. Shard kept her own eyes fixed on Leaf, watching her until they were out of sight. "Let's go." Shard growled. "They'll be on our tails, I just know it." The three patrols raced onwards, knowing this may be their only chance to get to Roanfur. What they didn't know was that Leaf had sent a messenger up ahead to warn Snarl. The messenger charged down the hill, knowing he had to make it back to the camp. "Watch where you're going." Rush purred as she trapped him. He let out a yelp, and scrambled back. "I'm sorry," he stammered. "Leaf ordered me to go back to camp to deliver a message." "Of course she did." Shard mewed. "And we found you just in time." Ananta stepped forward, growling. "What's your name? I've never seen you before in the Spy Army." He stared down at the young tom. He squealed. "My Wolf that Bounds in Snow. Snarl didn't like how I acted around others, so he decided to keep me separate. I was his last weapon against others. He imprisoned my brother and sister, and he's using them as backmail against me." Shard's eyes were grim. "We're on a mission to save one of our cats. If we can, we'll break out your brother and sister. But if we can't, we'll try to save them later on, alright?" "Thank you." Wolf whispered. Shard nodded. "Now I'm sure you don't want to stay here with the Spy Army, so do you want to join the Rebellion?" Wolf pondered this. "I would be honored to." He mewed quietly. "Then let's go." ~_~_~_~_~ They stormed the camp a few moments later, when they found it baracaded with brambles. "Snarl must have known we were coming." Ananta gave Wolf a glare, but the tom shook his head. "It wasn't me." "It was me." Shard whipped around, and saw Leaf standing behind her. "You can't keep me away for long. I figured that you would leave us alone after you captured us. There's no point for you to capture a faction and guard them. You scums had some kind of a reason." "Yes we did, where's the rest of the factions?" "They didn't want to come. They were recovering." Leaf snarled. "Wherever you go, you change a few of the cats. And when you change a few of them, they change the others." Shard smirked. "You can't stop a rebellion." "Yes I can." Leaf snorted. "When you kill one, you kill off the rest just as easily." She whipped around and dashed into the bramble wall, tearing a hole in it. Shard of Ice tore after her, knowing she had to get to Leaf before the she-cat reached the target. Pathway to Frozen Star passed her, her larger body surpassing Shard's smaller one. Star leaped high in the air, pushing Leaf down. "You aren't reaching her." She growled. Shard gave her mentor a grateful glance, then hurried on. Leaf was heading towards the deepest dungeons. Roanfur must have been there. Darting past the guards easily, Shard reached the cells. "Roanfur?" She called softly. There was a pause, then a creeky voice murmured. "Here. Shard?" Shard of Ice dashed over to Roanfur, relief in her gaze. "Thank the stars we found you. What has Snarl been doing to you?" "He knew that if he harmed me, it would bring the Rebellion here faster than a horse can run. And he knew that if he drew the Rebellion here, he would catch them." Roanfur concluded, her fearful eyes meeting Shard's. The Rebellion leader straightened her shoulders. "Then they won't reach us so easily." Together, they dragged themselves out of the dungeon, knocking the guards out easily. Roanfur stared at the camp. "It seems emptier than usual." "We had a plan in order to make the battle easier." Shard smiled. Roanfur purred. "Clever of you, Shard." Pathway to Frozen Star bounded over. "I'll carry her off to safety. You fight, Shard." Her yellow eyes meeting Shard's blue ones. "Thank you, Star." Shard bounded off, fighting off any cat that tried to stand up to her. The feeling she got in the heat of a battle rose again. She wasn't a Spy Army cat slaughtering Clan cats now, she was a Rebellion leader fighting for freedom. Snarl glared at Shard. "You! You caused all this trouble. And your troublesome mentor changed who you were. When Fern died, it was the perfect chance to turn you into a murderous she-cat like Rush of the Howling Wind. But that mentor of yours had to change you." "You aren't getting Star." Shard hissed. "You'll have to get through me first." Snarl laughed. "I know you well, Shard. I shaped your entire life. There is no way you can beat me." "It never hurts to try." Shard shot back, launching herself at the Spy Army leader. The tom snarled in pain and took a hard swipe at Shard's head. She gasped, shaking her head to shake the stars out of her eyes. She sunk her claws into Snarl's belly, ripping open a wound. It wasn't deep, but Snarl backed off, hissing. "This may have been an easy win for you, but I'll be back, Shard of Ice. Mark my words." He then turned away, dashing off. Shard beckoned to her cats. "Let's go!" Then she remembered what she promised Wolf. "Wolf!" She caught the tom before he could run off into the camp. "Where are they?" He met her eyes and mewed. "They're in Snarl's den." Shard nodded. "You stay back. Let me handle this." She rushed into Snarl's den, and saw the leader standing over the siblings. "It's time to end this all. Wolf that Bounds in Snow has proven to be a worthless cat. To break him, I'll have to kill both of you in front of his eyes." Shard stood in his way. "Oh no you don't." Snarl bared his teeth. "Then I'll kill them here and now." As soon as he turned back to them, Shard flung herself onto Snarl's back. "You may have shaped my life, but you didn't shape me. I'm fiercer than you think I am." Shard shoved him aside, causing Snarl to land hard on his back. "And today, I'm going to take back what belongs to Wolf." She helped the two cats up, and together they ran out. They heard the fierce cry of Snarl. "One day, you'll regret this Shard of Ice!" Maybe I will, maybe I won't. But I'll never regret this day. Category:Cchen3's Fanfics Category:Spy Torture